


Who's Your Daddy, Ross?

by blurryjace



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Multi, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryjace/pseuds/blurryjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was known for bragging about his PhD and well everything about himself, but sometimes he took things too far. Ross could only handle so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alphabet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is cause of Vic. Well, sorta. I'm gonna say it's for Vic so I have a reason to post it. You're welcome, buddy.  
> (I guess this is technically a song fic, heavily inspired by Alphabet Boy - Melanie Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian you're being a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melanie Martinez song fics am I right?

"Another episode of Steam Train." Ross sighed as he got the game ready. Normally he'd have Barry and Brian with him, but today it was just him and Brian. He loved Barry, he really did, but some alone time with Brian was more rare and therefore a bit more desired. He tried loading up the game, giggling at the title. 'Who's Your Daddy?' looked like a genuinely fun game, and he was happy he got the chance to play it with Brian, who walked in just as Ross was thinking this. The game loaded up, the title displayed clearly making Brian raise his eyebrow at Ross.  
  
"What the hell are we playing?"  
  
Ross shrugged and smiled up at Brian as he sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him, "Come over here and find out."  
  
Brian cringed, but played along as he said, "Okay, _daddy._ "  
  
Ross stared wide eyed, but quickly got it together as they started recording. 

"Hi, welcome to Steam Train!"  
"Welcome to Steam Train!"

Ross explained the game, "In which you play a child and the father, and the fathers job is to keep the baby alive who wants to kill himself and- Brian, where....where are you going?"  
  
Within a few seconds of the first round, Brian (as the baby) won by sticking a metal fork into the electrical outlet. Ross cursed, Brian celebrated. They both clicked rematch and it went on like this for a bit more than 20 minutes. Before long, Brian questioned why Ross was qualified to baby sit his daughter, Audrey, that weekend. Ross supplied a few reasons, before getting distracted by the game again. This happened almost 3 times again, Brian getting frustrated. Ross sighed as Brian explained the plan for the night,  
  
"Give her dinner, give her a bath, and get her in bed."  
  
Ross nodded before adding, "All without dying, right?"  
  
Brian smirked and shrugged, as his character ran around trying to stop Ross from killing himself (as the baby), "Well you can die, I don't give a shit about you but yes, without Audrey dying."  
  
Ross paused for a moment. Although he knew Brian was joking, something about it hit too deep. Maybe it was the very obvious genuine lack of trust Brian had showed earlier by being so worried about Ross watching his daughter. This only bothered him because Brian showed no worry when it came to Holly watching Audrey, but Ross was apparently a definite hell no. That on top of the comment Brian just made caused something inside of Ross.  
  
He laughed anyway, continuing the episode and playing along with the jokes Brian made. Another 20 minutes passed of more Daddy jokes, and a lot of Brian explaining his experiences as a father. Ross genuinely enjoyed listening to Brian talk about Audrey, how much he loved her, how much stressed she caused, how much he loved being a dad in general. The episode ended with Brian talking about just that before the both of them said their typical outro and Ross stopped the recording session. Brian cleared his throat loudly and dramatically, calling Ross's attention.  
  
"That was fun, actually. I think the fans are gonna eat up the whole Daddy thing."  
  
Ross just nodded, forcing a polite smile as he leaned over to shut off the game. The silence his comment was met with worried Brian, so he continued.  
  
"Please don't hurt Audrey this weekend. It's great you used to work with kids for a living, but she isn't a kid. She's a baby. And like I said, she is always trying to do things that will get her hurt or killed. So please, just look after her with all of your attention. I-"  
  
"I don't get it. Why is it so hard for you to grasp the concept of me being responsible?"  
  
Ross's voice raised as he turned back to face Brian. He stood up straight, clenching his fists at his sides. Brian saw Ross's knuckles turn practically white, and seeing his whole body shaking with ....anger? hurt? Brian wasn't sure. Brian stood up, staring at Ross with genuine concern.  
  
"Ross, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Audrey is my daughter, and she is really reckless. I just get worried."  
  
"No, you don't _just_ get worried, Brian. You keep....you know what? Forget it." Ross ran his hands through his hair roughly as he left the room. He walked around the grump space, into the kitchen. He rested his hands on the countertop, leaning forward and breathing in and out slowly in attempts to calm down. He swore it was kind of working until Brian's voice sounded again.  
  
"Ross, come on. You know I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."  
  
Once more, Ross felt his grip tighten on the counter top as he roughly sighed outwards. He purposely made his sigh loud, hoping maybe for once Brian could get the fucking hint and leave Ross alone, but of course not. He just continued to plead, Ross still didn't want to hear it.  
  
"I just meant-"  
  
"You just what, Brian? Gonna elaborate more on things like why you don't trust me, or why you think I'm a fucking idiot? Maybe you'd like to tell me more about how you wouldn't care if I died as long as your daughter is okay. Gonna remind me how disposable and useless I am within your life? Save your breath, because I'm already very fucking aware." 

"Ross, god dammit. Stop talking and just listen for once. It wasn't what I meant. I know you aren't an idiot, even if sometimes you act like one. Why in the hell would I ask you to watch Audrey if I didn't trust you? Why would I bother to do Steam Train episodes with you, or even be talking to you right now if I didn't actually care? Does that make any sense?"  
  
The fact that Brian was making a good point only served to piss off Ross even further. Brian took a few steps closer to Ross, tempting to put a hand on his shoulder or something comforting. He froze, not knowing if that was a good idea. Ross was breathing heavily, shaking even more than before. Ross spoke softer now, trying extremely hard not to just shout and explode on Brian right then and there. Tears began to brim his eyes, but he refused to wipe them away. He just fought them back. If Brian saw that he was crying, Ross was sure he'd end up making some dickish comment about it.

"Just because I don't have a PhD like you do, just because I'm not as successful as you or Danny. It doesn't mean I'm incapable. I'm not a neanderthal and I just don't understand why you continue to treat me like one. You treat the whole grump crew as equals, except for me. You treat Holly like an equal, you treat Danny and Arin like an equal with some banter sometimes. You treat Barry like an equal. You treat Suzy like an equal. Why not me? Why am I a child to you? Why am I the one you enjoy belittling? Why do you think it's okay to constantly do that?"  
  
"That's not true. Danny gets most of my shit, but unlike you who's being very dramatic right now, Danny is aware that it's just a joke. Danny is just as much of a fucking idiot as you are, but at least he's got a handle on his emotions. By the way, just because you don't wipe your tears doesn't mean I can't see them."  
  
At this point, Ross didn't give a shit anymore. He wiped his eyes and turned to face Brian, who looked just as pissed as Ross was. Ross calmly looked at Brian, both of them staring into each other's bright blue eyes. A few solid seconds passed with no sound from either of the two before Ross's gentle voice came back.  
  
"It's fine. I can just leave Holly to it. She'll watch Audrey this weekend. I'll see if I can go educate myself, and get a PhD in the mean time. Maybe then I'll be good enough for you. Doubtful. What would I know though? I'm just some fucking caveman from Australia to you."  
  
"Ross,-"  
  
"Goodbye, Brian."  
  
Ross pushed pass Brian and went to his desk. He opened up a few documents, and began drawing. Brian watched from a distance and contemplated going over there to talk to him, to explain that it wasn't in his intentions to make Ross feel like this. He also wanted to yell at Ross for acting like such a brat, but he knew he himself was in the wrong in some ways. On one hand, he thought, Ross knew he was joking and this is how their relationship worked. Ross dug into Brian, Brian dug into Ross. It was understood that they were kidding. On the other hand, Ross never took it that far, always saying something nice right after or not saying anything back at all. Brian however was ruthless and maybe said too much. Holly walked into the Grump space, almost passing Brian before he caught her by the arm. 

"Oh! Hey Brian! Didn't see you there, you scared me," She laughed, "I was just gonna go say hey to Ross, and-"  
  
She stopped upon noticing his demeanor. Something was definitely up. He released his hold on her arm as he saw realization cross her face, and she placed the Subway bag down. She turned back to him, one hand placed on her hip.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Brian sighed, fearing her reaction but realizing she could be his only way to fix this, "I made Ross upset and-"  
  
Immediately upon hearing that, Holly made a face. Her and Brian both knew that when Ross got upset, it was hard to get him out of that state of mind. She motioned for him to continue telling her the story, and he obliged.  
  
"We were doing Steam Train, and I may have offended him with how much I worried about specifically him watching my daughter. Basically, he thinks I think he's an idiot, and he's being over dramatic and won't listen to me."  
  
Holly nodded as he finished, even if she knew this wasn't the full story. She figured it was enough information, although she knew she couldn't fix this. It was something Brian would have to work out himself. But that didn't mean she couldn't offer a little insight.  
  
"He really looks up to you, Brian. He has this crush on you that is really cute, and I don't know if you notice when you talk about something you are really educated in, he listens with so much enthusiasm because it's genuinely excited to learn more from you. When you say something nice, especially in response to something he says about himself or something he knows a lot about, he eats it up. It makes his whole day. He literally looks up to you. So to have you treat him like a little kid probably hit him hard. I think you owe him a bit more than an apology."  
  
She sighed as she picked up the bag again, "Anyway, I gotta go give him his weird spicy sandwich. Good luck with this. And just so you know, Ross is incredibly smart and a very kindhearted person. If he's upset right now, there is more to the story than him just being 'over dramatic'."  
  
With that Holly walked away and in the direction of Ross's desk. Brian's eyes followed her, watching as she tapped Ross's shoulder and he looked up at her, tears still begging to fall. She placed the bag down on his desk and hugged his head to her chest, pressing a kiss into the top of his head. Rubbing his back, Brian thought he could see her lips forming the words, "It's okay, Ross," or other variations of that general combination of words. She turned her head, resting her cheek on top of Ross's head and catching eye contact with Brian. She wasn't angry before whilst talking to Brian, but when she saw how torn up Ross was, she couldn't help but shoot a small glare at Brian. She pulled away from Ross, who's arms sadly dropped away from around her waist. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, making him laugh a little. Seeing his face brighten made her smile grow, and seeing all of this made Brian's heart sink lower. Holly said something else to Ross, and opened up the bag to hand him the sandwich. She began to speak to him as he slowly ate his sandwich and sipped his drink.   
  
"Y'know Brian feels really bad about making you upset? Do you wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
Ross took another small bite, looking at Holly who squatted down and smiled gently at him. He swallowed his food slowly before he turned his head to see Brian still looking at him from afar. He looked back at Holly, who immediately reassured him, "Brian only told me his side of the story, and I want to get yours. You know how he is, he won't admit he's wrong until he really has to. I won't tell him anything you say if you don't want me to, love."  
  
Ross nodded, knowing Holly meant what she said.  
  
"He just treats me like I'm a little kid, and I know he does that everyone but it just feels like he isn't kidding when he does it with me. He treats everyone hear like an adult, and jokes with them sometimes but it's like I'm just a toddler to him 24/7. He doesn't trust me with Audrey, he thinks I'd actually let something happen to her, but he trusts you 100% no question. I know I'm not the greatest but I'm not that bad. Surely I cannot be that fucking bad. Am I that much of a selfish asshole?"  
  
She ran her hand through his hair, smoothing it down repeatedly to comfort him. She'd done this many times in the past, knowing the sensation helped calm him down. He took another drink of his soda, trying to keep himself from crying still. Holly stared at him, knowing this but being aware he won't do it if Brian is still looking. And oh boy, Brian wasn't just looking, he was blatantly staring.  
  
"Of course not. From what I know about the situation, it just seems like Brian took it a little too far this time. I don't think you're an asshole at all. I wouldn't be your wife if I thought that. I wouldn't want you to help me with Audrey if I thought that. But I sure as hell cannot do it alone. So whatever Brian thinks is whatever Brian thinks. He asked us, meaning you and I. If he doesn't trust you, he can ask someone else. But we, as in me _and you_ , are going to do this without any accidents, and prove him wrong. Okay?"  
  
Ross nodded and smiled a small smile at Holly, who returned it. She stood up, told Ross she'd go talk to Brian and for him to relax, and made her way to the kitchen. She was more than pissed off at this point. She'd gathered enough information to see that even if Ross was being sensitive, Brian should have had the decency to apologize. Brian backed up into the kitchen as he saw her coming, knowing he was in for it. She stomped in, and although smaller than him, she still frightened him to some degree.  
  
"Look, I don't know exactly what happened but I've rarely seen Ross that upset. You are going to go over there and apologize or we aren't gonna watch Audrey. If this is how you treat Audrey when she gets older, she's going to look exactly like Ross does right now. Broken and depressed. Go over there, and fix this. Immediately."  
  
"Holly, he won't listen to me though! Every time I try to talk to him, it's like talking to a child throwing a temper tantrum and I-"  
  
"That's funny, because that's exactly how this feels like right now too."  
  
And with that, Holly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Brian alone with his thoughts. He held his head in his hands and murmured to himself.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Ross finished his sandwich, throwing away the wrappers and other trash before returning to his desk. He rested his elbows on the desk, placing his head in his palms and whispered to himself,  
  
"What the hell am I gonna do?"


	2. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is beginning to fix things but can he really blame Ross for still being apprehensive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for a continuation of what was supposed to be a one-shot but this part was 6 pages in google docs so I've divided this continuation chapter into two. So no technically the story isn't getting two more chapters, it's getting one more really long chapter.

Ross stayed at his desk the whole time, never bothering to look away from the screen where his drawing was. Brian never made an attempt to talk to Ross despite Holly’s threat of not watching Audrey if he didn’t.

It’s not that he didn’t want to apologize. It’s that he understood he was wrong and couldn’t deal with seeing how much he hurt Ross.

Their friendship was definitely an odd one in which the fact that they seemingly hated each other just meant they loved each other. But Brian knew he’d gone too far that time. He knew things about Ross and he knew him saying something so harsh would hurt Ross more than anyone else.

He’d gone home from the grump space earlier than Ross but still waited until later that night to text Holly. He fell back onto his couch, sighing as he typed.

‘Look, I know you wanted me to talk to him today but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’m selfish and an asshole, I know. I understand if you no longer want to watch Audrey this weekend. I will talk to Ross as soon as I see him again. I promise. I’m sorry.’

Seconds after he hit send, his phone buzzed.

‘We can still watch her. You’re lucky Ross & I really like her, and you’re lucky Ross even still wants to do this. I’m not the one who needs your apology, remember that.’

Brian was fully aware of that but he knew Holly would still be pissed long after he apologized to Ross. He’d still be pissed at himself too.

Sure, everyone knew he was a prick but he knew he took it too far this time.

* * *

 

The weekend went on without any problems. Ross was clearly very capable of watching Audrey and Holly was happy to have him there. The two of them had actually had fun taking care of a kid since they themselves didn’t have any. Well, not human ones. Holly would argue her birds and Ross’s cats were equivalent to (if not more difficult than) kids.

After Audrey finally went to sleep, Holly followed soon after due to exhaustion. Then Ross was left with only himself and his thoughts. Suffice to say he didn’t sleep much that weekend.

 

* * *

 

Both Brian and Ross were dreading coming into work that following Monday. They both had a super laid back job at the grump space and normally it didn’t feel like a job, it felt like they were being paid to do their hobbies. But not today. It felt like work. Like a boring office cubicle.

Everyone could sense the immediate tension as Ross walked inside and immediately went to his desk without saying any witty remark with a shit eating grin. Brian followed shortly after with the same monotonous manner Ross carried.

Brian resided by the coffee maker, leaning against the counter as Danny make himself some tea. Danny glanced at Brian, never saying a word but Brian knew what he was thinking. He would never just open up, though. He was waiting for Dan to ask.

“What’s wro-”

“Ross is ignoring me.”

Danny hadn’t even fully gotten through his sentence before Brian blurted out what was bothering him. Ross heard his name, instinctively turning his head a bit before realizing who’s voice it was. He immediately re-focused on his drawing.

“Why is he-”

  
“I was too much of a prick and I didn’t realize he isn’t like you, Arin, Barry, Suzy, Holly, and everyone else. I treated him worse than normal thinking it was funny and I ended up really hurting him and I don’t know how to apologize.”

Danny shrugged as he stirred his tea, “That’s fucked, man. He seem’s pretty hurt. I’ve known Ross for a decent amount of time and it’s rare to see him that upset. If anything, he tends to make us upset but never that upset. Jesus, Brian. What exactly did you tell him?”

“I jokingly said I didn’t care if he died as long as my daughter was safe and I just really doubted his ability to take care of Audrey. And it really hurt him.”

Danny made a face that was the epitome of the phrase, ‘Yikes.’

“That’s fucking brutal, Bri. When was this?”

“Last week.”

“And you still haven’t apologized??!!”

Brian ran his hands through his hair as Danny took a small sip of his tea, awaiting an answer.

“I don’t know how.”

The two sat in silence for a moment as Danny pondered various options and Brian wallowed in his own self-hatred.

“It’s not that you don’t know how. It’s that you’re too prideful to bring yourself to just do it.”  
Brian winced as he realized Dan was right but he still didn’t know how to even begin.

“Okay so listen,” Danny’s voice immediately have 100% of Brian’s attention. It sounded like he had a plan and knowing Dan it was probably a fairly decent one. “Ross isn’t a complicated guy. He’s an asshole, sure, but he isn’t too complicated. All you have to do is show him you actually give a shit about him. It doesn’t have to be extravagant in the slightest. Just do something nice for him.”

With another shrug, Dan walked away. Brian sighed again and sauntered over to Arin, who was at his desk. Unfortunately for Brian, Arin’s desk was right next to Ross’ so when he got to Arin he lightly tapped his shoulder and asked him if they could talk in private for a moment. Arin nodded, saving his drawing before getting up and walking over the couch near the bean bags. He looked up at Brian, waiting for him to start talking. Brian sat down on the couch next to Arin, silent but the distress he felt was written all over his face. Arin sighed, “What’s wrong dude?”

“Ross is mad at me because I said something to him and it hurt him and I don’t know how to fix it. I mean it was probably too far but normally Ross would be over it by now. He’s being dramatic this time.”

“Just apologize, dude.”

Brian groaned. That was what everyone has been telling him to do. But it wasn’t that easy. A simple sorry wouldn’t do it, and as much as he wanted to make it up to Ross every time his eyes met Ross’ he felt the guilt wash over him. Arin’s voice brought Brian’s attention back.

“Ross just wants to hear an apology, man. He acts like a prick but he’s actually pretty sensitive and what we think of him matters a lot to him. Because he likes us and wants us to like him. Every time he pisses us off and we make a comment about how much we hate him, he always has to make sure we don’t actually hate him. I don’t know what you said but I’d prepare a decent apology if I were you.”

Arin stood up, patted Brian’s back, and walked back to his desk to continue working on a grump's animated video.

Brian looked back at Ross, who was still focused on his screen. He really wasn’t sure how he’d apologize and he just wanted this to be done with. If he could take back what he said as easily as he had said it, this would be so much easier. But he couldn’t. He’d have to fix this himself.

After a few minutes, Brian stood up and looked at Ross, his eyes still glued to his screen. He knew Brian was looking at him but he refused to so much as acknowledge the others existence. Brian knew what Ross was doing and as much as it hurt him, he knew he deserved it. He had to fix this.

With this in mind, Brian finally started taking his first few steps towards Ross’ desk. As Brian neared Ross’ desk, Ross quickly stood up, grabbed his mug, and practically ran to the coffee machine. He placed his mug down on the counter before reaching over to make a new cup. He sighed outwards as he stopped to notice his shaking hands. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

Okay. Just breathe in, Ross. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. Hold it. 1-2-3-4. Breathe out. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. Breathe in-

Ross’ inner narrated routine was interrupted when Brian’s hand fell on his shoulder, making him yelp and flinch away. Brian drew his hand back and looked at Ross with concern. Ross calmed himself down enough to glance at Brian and mutter out a bitter, “What?”

Brian held back a sigh. He just wanted to walk away from Ross and hope that he’d get over it eventually. But he knew he had to do this.

“Ross, listen.”

“Here to tell me more about how stupid and incapable I am?” Ross’s whole demeanor was stone cold. He continued making his coffee, acting as if he couldn’t care less about Brian.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what? Talking? I’m sorry, does my annoying uneducated voice bother you? Should I go get a Ph.D. and have a few kids and then come back and talk to you?”

“Ross, just shut up and listen.”  
Brian had grown irritated for a moment before he continued, “I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I did. Holly told me how well the weekend went with Audrey and she told me that she couldn’t have done it without you. I know that you are a smart capable guy/ My humor went too far and it wasn’t funny but I never meant to hurt you. Whether you choose to talk to me or not is fine but I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I do care about you. You’re my friend, my co-worker, and someone I enjoy being around a lot. I am so sorry Ross.”

Brian stood there, staring at Ross who hadn’t moved the entire time Brian spoke. With his eyebrows furrowed, Brian waited for a response or even just something to acknowledge that he had just finished giving the most sincere apology he had ever given. When Ross’ voice finally did come back, Brian listened to each word as if it were Ross’ last.

“You think you can just apologize and that I’ll forgive like it never happened?”

“No that’s not what I-”

“You said things that you can’t take back.”

  
“But I regret every single word. I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

“I know you didn’t. I know you only meant it as a joke but it’s just not that simple.”

Brian inched closer to Ross, taking the mug out of his hands and placing it on the counter. Brian held Ross’ hand in his as he spoke,  
“What can I do to make this better?”

Ross shrugged, avoiding Brian’s eyes still. He wanted things to be okay again but he couldn’t just forgive and forget. Brian had literally told him he didn’t care if Ross died. Joking or not, Ross didn’t like hearing that. It made him feel worthless. It made him feel like every moment he and Brian had, every time Ross felt incredible thanks to the other man, meant nothing to Brian. And he only wished he could tell Brian all of this but he didn’t know how to say all of this without sounding melodramatic.

“I don’t know.”

Ross slipped his hand out of Brian’s before he picked up his mug again. He dared to look at Brian again and he wished he hadn’t. The genuine sadness in Brian’s eyes made Ross’ heart drop. He knew Brian was sorry but to see him this torn up about upsetting Ross? It was unexpected.

“Maybe we can get lunch later and just talk about things,” Ross added in a low hushed tone.

Brian nodded frantically, grateful Ross even wanted to hear him out. “I need to help Dan with some new songs but uh, are you free around 11?”

Ross tried to suppress the smile forming on his face but failed, although he managed to keep it at a small grin. He nodded once more before heading to his desk.

Brian smiled to himself as he stayed near the coffee maker. Dan, who had been watching from the side for a bit, walked up to his friend.  
“Someone’s happy.” He quipped.

“I think I can actually fix this.”

“Told you.”

Brian scowled at Dan before he followed the taller one to the recording room. Ross glanced at Brian as he walked away and his smile faltered a little as he thought about getting lunch with him later. He was excited to be talking to Brian again, how could he not be? He loved being around him but it still didn’t change what happened. Maybe if he gave Brian a chance to truly explain himself and maybe if he let himself open up to Brian as to why it hurt him so much they could fix this.

Both of them wished they could just delete the episode and record a new one as if the whole event never happened.

Ross sighed, knowing this was impossible. For now, he tried to focus on his animation and Brian tried to focus on the band but both of them were excited and nervous to finally talk to each other after just a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this part and are excited to see the ending. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, I'd very much appreciate it if you would point them out to me so I can fix it right away!  
> Also, if you are a twenty one pilots fan, I have a Joshler fic up that I just updated too so you can go give that a look.  
> As always, kudos are appreciated and I love reading comments so leave some of those and stay stellar!

**Author's Note:**

> Angst central, all aboard the angst train!! Choo choo!!  
> Hope it doesnt have too many mistakes, Hope my homie Vic digs it.  
> Holly is like a mum here, wowie. It's late. I'm tired. Hope you liked it.  
> Stay stellar, lovelies.


End file.
